empire_of_solariafandomcom-20200216-history
History
'''The Era of Genesis''' In the mid-21st Century, Humanity's technological prowess had culminated in the ability to send people to the stars in a way that far superseded anything before. By the mid-2050's, rocket technology had been supplanted by propulsion systems that did not rely on the jettison of super-heated fuel from the craft. Several different models were competing for dominance in both the Public and Private Sectors. With a resurgence in interest in Space Tourism around the late-2030's, Earth-based companies and organisations started to truly put in this necessary effort, and within three decades, spaceships could be seen taking off as regularly as cruise ships depart ports down below. The advancement in Quantum Computing and artificial Intelligence certainly played a role in the rapid success of these early endeavours. Organisations were able to utilise rapid and hyper-parallel computation technology with incredible precision, and the machines they used to work out these numbers were able to adjust and rapidly improve due to the prior advancements in Machine Learning. By 2080, Humanity had already built several space stations which were orbiting the planet, with the more prominent ones located at the Lagrangian Points to ensure a static place relative to the world below for Spacefarers to use as a way-point. The largest station, located at L1, permanently between the Earth and Moon, was actually a conglomerate of several smaller stations built at earlier times. It began construction in 2072, and it would not be truly complete until 2111. This station, known as Genesis, would eventually house the first shipbuilding facility for [[Starships|interstellar vessels]]. During this part of the era, however, it mainly constructed mining rigs that were launched to Mars and the Asteroid Belt, as well as performing repairs on arriving vessels. Between the Earth and Moon, however, it acted as a large commercial district, offering hundreds of shops, refueling, lodging, and food. One might have considered Genesis to be a shopping mall of sorts, but with a few added facilities, such as large aeroponic farms to grow the necessary meals, massive solar-powered water-recycling systems, and the odd back-alley playing host to trade and services most malls would certainly not wish to play host to. '''The Era of Numbers''' Humanity always had an insatiable desire, a thirst, a ''hunger'' for more. By the first quarter of the 22nd Century, Genesis was the hub of a bustling city, but one not-entirely connected. Surrounding the completed Genesis, solar plants and fusion plants sprang up, beaming electricity to the Moon, and through a complex array of satellites, also to Earth. Large Space apartment buildings sprang up, as well, playing host to the first generation of Earthlings ''not actually '''from '''''Earth. Due to the sheer size of Genesis, by this point, these buildings and factories were able to use the hub's gravity to keep them in place with minimal adjustment. Closer to home, satellite arrays sprang up that were capable of shooting powerful lasers, masers (microwave lasers), and even high-speed electromagnetically-propelled projectiles. These became the basis for several Earth-based nations' National Defence systems. Over time, however, with the push starward, intergovernmental organisations began to spring up which would put multiple nations' systems to use for a common purpose, to protect the Earth from large asteroids. The first encounter with these beasts occurred during the early 21-naught's. With a booming industry growing of rich Jupiter-H, a colloquial name given to Hydrogen imported from our very own failed star and largest Gas Giant, people had already been looking to go far beyond, but the thirst and hunger for more became an ''imperative'' after this 2102 event. A Near-Earth Object known as 2007-YV56, which was expected to pass between the Earth and Moon the year before was already running late. Hydrogen mining had become a colossal industry, and the constant shipping of materials from the Asteroid Belt, Mars, and Jupiter had caused slight fluxes in gravitation in our star system. Jupiter had been losing mass, enough to actually be measurable by this time, and the ships themselves had their own gravitational field, one which was compounded by the asteroids and materials they kept in tow. The object in question, however, turned out to be on the larger side of estimates, almost 350 metres across, but its trajectory had been altered by our species' activity. 2102, February came and went with no sign of the NEO until it was too late. On 4th March, 2102, the NEO managed to slip by detection systems during a solar storm that had shut down some of the less-updated satellite models. This asteroid broke through the Earth's atmosphere and was 45 metres across on impact. Unluckily, the impact occurred only seven kilometres from Berlin, digging a massive crater outside the German capital. The blast sent dust plumes into the air, ravaged nearby villages, and caused serious destruction to the eastern edge of Berlin knocking down three buildings and shattering windows almost to the centre of the city. This event, which left thousands dead and thousands more deaf or injured, initiated the beginning of the First Global Defence Council and the Human Exodus Committee, which were tasked with the joint goal of preserving our species long into the Future. The Defence Council worked with several countries to gain a concerted effort from each of them and access to their Star Defence systems placed above the planet. The Exodus Committee, however, was tasked with the goal to end this era, a goal not of preserving our home planet, but of getting our people off it to ensure a worse event would not wipe out our entire civilisation. '''The Era of Exodus'''